My song
by Princess of the Mer-Rebels
Summary: The songs that best fit each character, with commentary by that character. Used to be called Superman.  This time: Arthur
1. Superman

_This is the song that I think best represents Merlin. It's called Superman, by Five for Fighting if you want to look it up on YouTube. I put Merlin's commentary in it. It's meant to be a bit funny, but Merlin's life is just so depressing, it has to have some misery. _

_I don't own the song. _

_Song in bold, Merlin's thoughts in normal, parenthesis are not Authors' Notes, they are Merlin's words. _

**I can't stand to fly**

Flying is for insane people, try walking, much more normal and Camelot acceptable.

**I'm not that naïve **

I don't care what Arthur says, I'm not naïve!

**I'm just out to find**

**The better part of me**

I need proof that I'm not a monster.

**I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane**

Erm, what's a plane? Anyway, I'm way more than a Merlin (I mean the bird, not my name).

**I'm more than some pretty face beside a train**

I don't know what a train is either, but I am more than just a pretty face. I have brains you know, I'm not an idiot, no matter what Arthur calls me.

**And it's not easy to be me**

More like super mega impossible

**I wish that I could cry**

According to Arthur, crying is for babies and girls, not men.

**Fall upon my knees**

I will eventually collapse

**Find a way to lie **

I need to learn how to lie better, note to self: have Arthur teach me. He seems to be the only one able to successfully lie.

'**Bout a home I'll never see**

I never fit in at Ealdor, so that isn't really my home, and I'm technically illegal in Camelot.

**It may sound absurd but don't be naïve **

I am not absurd! (Again, ignore Arthur)

**Even heroes have the right to bleed**

I bleed a lot. Especially when I get stabbed or beaten or shot or anything else that may happen while I save Arthur.

**I may be disturbed but won't you concede**

I am not disturbed! Ok, maybe a little. But only a little!

**Even heroes have the right to dream?**

I dream a lot. Usually it involves me waking up screaming, but still.

**And it's not easy to be me. **

I will eventually die a slow painful death, just because my luck is that bad.

**Up up and away away from me**

Hide! I may go insane from too many hits on the head by Arthur's random thrown objects and attack Camelot using my epic magic (or something, according to Uthur).

**Well it's all right**

For you it's all right, not for me.

**You can all sleep sound tonight **

Except Morgana, she has those nightmares that prevent sleep.

**I'm not crazy or anything **

Don't worry; I won't go all evil and start attacking Camelot. I put too much work into this stupid destiny to do that.

**I can't stand to fly**

If I did fly, Uthur would have my head

**I'm not that naïve**

Don't listen to the royal prat!

**Men weren't meant to ride**

**With clouds between their knees **

That might be why Uthur hates magic, it does the impossible. I'll ponder that and get back to you.

**I'm only a man in a silly red sheet**

It's a neckerchief! Not a sheet! It's not funny either!

**Digging for kryptonite on this one way street**

Eventually I will have my magic exposed.

**Only a man in a funny red sheet**

Don't call my precious a sheet! I will flay you alive using my amazing lighting powers! Oh, this might be what they meant when they said crazy.

**Looking for special things, inside of me.**

I need the real reason I have these powers, there must be more than the destiny thing.

**Inside of me, inside of me, yeah**

**Inside of me, inside of me**

Yes, we get it. It's inside. No need to repeat! The question is, where inside. I should ask Gaius where in the body magic is stored.

**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**

No comment. I refuse to continue putting up with this insult to my fashion sense.

**I'm only a man looking for a dream**

That dream is my destiny.

**I'm only a man in a funny red sheet**

Grrrrrrrrrrr.

**And it's not easy, it's not easy to be me**

Shoot me now.

_If you want me to do others for different characters, I will. Please review, even if it's to flame!_


	2. Mr Brightside

_This one is a bit more angsty, considering it's the legendary betrayal. _

_Arthur's song: Mr. Brightside by the Killers _

_Song in bold, Arthur's thoughts in normal _

**I'm coming out of my cage **

Free me from this nightmare

**And I've been doing just fine**

If by fine you mean wallowing in my misery

**Gotta, gotta be down **

I have to get through this

**Because I want it all**

I want, no I need, to unite Albion, to do what no one has done before

**It started out with a kiss**

Why did she have to kiss him?

**How did it end up like this?**

How could she have deserted me?

**It was only a kiss**

What made it different from my kisses?

**It was only a kiss**

How did one measly kiss cause the ruin of an empire?

**Now I'm falling asleep **

More like collapsing from exhaustion

**And she's calling a cab**

What's a cab? More like walking to his quarters.

**While he's having a smoke**

I didn't think Lancelot was the type to smoke, but I didn't think he'd do this either, and look where that got me.

**And she's taking a drag**

Gwenivere used to be so innocent and sweet, what happened?

**Now they're going to bed**

WHY?

**And my stomach is sick**

I feel like I may throw up.

**And it's all in my head**

But I know it's happening, all I have to do is walk past his door.

**But she's touching his chest now**

I can't get rid of the images! They burn!

**He takes off her dress now**

That should be me.

**Letting me go**

Letting everything go, everything but Lancelot.

**And I just can't look it's killing me**

I have to hide out in my room like the coward I am.

**And taking control**

It rules my life.

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

Why am I so jealous? I'm king and he's just a knight. I shouldn't be jealous, but I am.

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

Try to stay afloat…

**Choking on your alibis**

Never could lie…

**But it's just the price I pay**

What did I do to deserve this?

**Destiny is calling me**

I must be strong; it is my destiny to unite Albion.

**Open up my eager eyes**

At least I know, and it isn't a secret anymore.

**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

I have to look on the bright side and put up a facade.

**I'm coming out of my cage **

I leave my room, and go back to daily life.

**And I've been doing just fine**

As long as I don't look at them, which is fine because they're avoiding me.

**Gotta, gotta be down**

If I don't get through this…

**Because I want it all**

Why do I want to unite Albion again?

**It started out with a kiss**

I should've stopped that kiss

**How did it end up like this?**

This time I can't blame Merlin (like I usually do), only the betrayers.

**It was only a kiss**

It was just a measly thing.

**It was only a kiss**

It shouldn't have caused this.

**Now I'm falling asleep**

Crumbling when night time returns

**And she's calling a cab**

They run into the forest on horses, I don't know if they'll return

**While he's having a smoke**

Filthy 'chivalrous' knight. Hah! More like betrayer.

**And she's taking a drag**

Good riddance (I try to tell myself this again and again but I never seem to listen)

**Now they're going to bed**

Why oh why?

**And my stomach is sick**

I need Gaius to give me medicine, quickly.

**And it's all in my head**

Mental images! I know some of them are real! They must be, what else would happen after they betrayed me?

**But she's touching his chest now**

Why him?

**He takes off her dress now**

Someone stop them!

**Letting me go**

Goodbye!

**Cause I just can't look it's killing me**

I won't go after them, I couldn't.

**And taking control**

Why can't I stop it?

**Jealousy, turning saints into the sea**

Or the Lake of Avalon

**Swimming through sick lullabies**

Drowning in them, more like.

**Choking on your alibis**

Too many lies and betrayal…

**But it's just the price I pay**

Was this for all those years of being a prat?

**Destiny is calling me**

Time to go die by Mordred's hand, and then I need to be reborn when the world needs me so I can fix it. How fun!

**Open up my eager eyes**

I await the break from life, however temporary.

**Cause I'm Mr. Brightside**

I'll be back

**I never**

I never wanted her to go.

**I never**

I never even imagined this.

**I never **

I never hurt her, why did she do this to me?

**I never**

I never will get over this.

_I don't like this one very much, mostly because although I love the band The Killers, I don't particularly like this song. It just fit. Also, it was kinda redundant. Don't be afraid to flame if you dislike. I plan on updating this again, though updates will be irregular and not frequent. Sorry. To those that read my story Revelations (watching the show): I was supposed to update a while ago, but I had an issue where I had (still have) all my previous work on another computer (my home monitor) and can't get it while I'm on vacation. I'm sorry and will get it ASAP. _


End file.
